<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Your Heart Is by purple_is_great</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287776">Where Your Heart Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_is_great/pseuds/purple_is_great'>purple_is_great</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nursey Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Family, Gen, Home, Nursey Week, Nursey Week 2021, this is my first fic i have no clue what i'm doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_is_great/pseuds/purple_is_great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what home and family mean to Derek Nurse as he is about to start his second year at Samwell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nursey Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Your Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prepnursey">prepnursey</a></p>
<p>Written for Nursey Week 2021, day one with the prompt Family &amp; Home</p>
<p>not betad so please let me know if any grammatical mistakes or other errors have slipped by :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nursey’s used to being away from his family; he’s been away at Andover for school for years. That is to say, that he knows how he gets when summer is over and he moves back into the dorms. </p>
<p>Back home in New York the brownstone has room to breathe, to hide alone with a notebook or just music playing on his headphones so loud he can’t hear the jumble of his thoughts. But more importantly, at home are his parents and his sister. He misses laughing with them over breakfast, he misses the takeout dinners when everyone is too exhausted to think about cooking. He misses the stupid jokes that arise from almost twenty years of living together, the jokes with no substance, with funniness coming from the sharing of laughter rather than any real comedic merit.</p>
<p>The dorms are always cramped and loud, and even all the money at Andover couldn’t fix that communal showers will always be vaguely disgusting. </p>
<p>But Nursey’d had friends at Andover, the decent guys on the hockey team as well as the group of theatre kids and poets he’d hung out with. And Shitty, of course. When he’d left Andover, Nursey had missed Shitty almost as much as he missed his family. </p>
<p>All that to say that Nursey had enjoyed his time at Andover.</p>
<p>But still, going back to Samwell feels different than going back to Andover. Shitty isn’t there any more, and of course Nursey misses him and Jack. But he also has a really good feeling about this year. It’s his sophomore year, with Ransom and Holster as captains. </p>
<p>Because now, for the first time at the end of summer, Nursey doesn’t feel like he’s leaving his family and his home. Oh sure, he’ll be living in the dorms, but he knows that there is a house, a Haus that will always have a warm and welcoming kitchen and a spot on a green couch for him. And in the Haus there will be people. His team. People who are starting to feel like family to him. </p>
<p>Sure, he has his fair share of arguments with Dex and is a little bit concerned how those will turn out without Shitty’s lectures and Jack’s scary captain face, but Nursey has a good feeling about this year. </p>
<p>Nursey’s going to miss his family and home in New York, but he has another family and another home up in Massachusetts. This will be a good year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>